User talk:The Unknown Afterlife
Hello, fellow Pokémon fan! Hullo After my good friend :) -- Absolheart 17:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) RPing Contest Hey! RPing contest starts now at blog right here, and make sure your partner gets his/her cat in to me before you two start RPing. If you have any doubt about dates, go back to my blog to check. Have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hullo Hullo. Imma at chat but you're away D: -- Absolheart 15:37, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey After! You haven't RPed or participated in the RP Game yet, and you've been given Windbreeze to RP until December 15th. You will RP on this forum thread http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42120 and keep RPing there. Try to RP everyday if you can, thanks. [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 17:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Meet Me on Chat Sure After! ;) It will be 7pm here when I meet you, but that's fine! :) Please reply when you're online! -- Blastoisestar 16:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) In case you didn;t read my blog there, its too stressful. I can't stand it, k? It hurts too much to stress over this, and I'm sorry, but I'm now doing it. Sorry, After. [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:17, December 24, 2013 (UTC) UGH. I hate Ninja rn... After, get to WaveClan and bring Crys. And everyone EXCEPT Ninja, I need to talk to them. 06:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) XD FLUFFY RAINBOW PLANETS WILL TAKE OVER YOUR PUNY UNIVERSE Hey I've decided to join this wiki. Seems quite comfortable, actually. I wonder when we could talk again and carry on RPing? WildViper009 (talk) 23:40, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Want a free meme? Made by me :3 WildViper009 (talk) 14:05, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You liked that meme? If so, here is another one :D If not, screw it anyway > :3 IDK XD Maybe just... rest for a bit? XD Play Pokemanzzzzzzzz (if this is late I'm sorry) The things we lost in the fire fire fire 22:23, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, After, I'm sorry to inform you that because you've been kicked a good deal of times in the past two months I can't take you as a chat patrol :c Maybe, in a month or two, you can apply again and if you don't have any bans or kicks I won't hesitate to make you a chat patrol! Sorry, again ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you will have to excuse me, then. It's just on your application you claimed you were joke-kicked twice and kicked for real purposes a good deal of time. Allow me a moment to check your chat ban logs and if I find that I was in fact being my record-breakingly idiotic self you can bet yourself a place on the team! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Edit count MY EDIT COUNT IS AT 666 That is all Fire-types and Red (talk) 02:32, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Here's the sketchtoy- http://sketchtoy.com/57520977 -- [[User:Mistybird|'☯']] 13:21, February 9, 2014 (UTC) What do ya think of my siggie? It goes all to Maple for this: ''You won't''[[User talk:WildViper009|'' forget me....]] 19:17, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Adding a link Just leaving a poll for you :3 So, here it is. http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WildViper009/How_well_do_you_know_me%3F%3F [[User:WildViper009|''You won't]][[User talk:WildViper009|'' forget me....]] 07:31, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RP? Hi, Afterlife. Listen, we haven't RPed in a while. Is it okay if we RP? :) [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|' and so am I ]] 13:22, March 31, 2014 (UTC) And Sunstripe Just a hi... Hey buddy... It's been a while. Hope things are alright for you. Recently, NC has been empty, SOG has only been active when I am off, etc. The RP we were doing... well... we gotta think. I don't know if we are able to catch up with it, or not...... With 1065 BHP, and a Max Burnout stat, I will take off in my Supra. See ya soon! - Morgan, or ''You won't''[[User talk:WildViper009|'' forget me....]] 17:27, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Our own Wiki...? Sounds like a good idea, something I haven't thought about, actually. I see it's too risky, and it's quite hard to take them. Personally, I just do it, but follow what you wanna do. I missed ya, I really have. ;~; "Whoa, Morgan. I didn't see THAT coming!" - Tom, my RS Co-driver - Morgan, or [[User:WildViper009|''You won't]][[User talk:WildViper009|'' forget me....]] 06:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Why not? Doesn't seem too bad, buddy! I am willing and ready. "Time slows down for him. He is crazy, you know?" - Archie, Viper's brother. - Morgan, or [[User:WildViper009|''You won't]][[User talk:WildViper009|'' forget me....]] 18:24, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey buddy... Hey buddy... I have decided now is the time to leave NC. Sadly, I had to make this choice, just too busy! Anyway, before I make a departure, I will come to say, I will miss you. If you are at the SOG Wiki, then message me there, as I will be staying there :) Time flies by, and sadness arives. I take my step, onto my final train. -Morgan, or [[User:WildViper009|''You won't]]'' forget me....'' 08:46, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Contest Information I just watned to inform you that when the actual RP blog comes out, I'll be the one to start each new section, which means I'll "use" your cat only for one "RP". Each cat will have their own section, and that's where you can "scare" the cat and where that cat who "started" the RP section will respond. If that makes no sense, then ask me questions and don't RP until I have everything set up on the newest blog on June 30 c: [[User:Cchen3|"I’d '''rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 04:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RP? xD Can we do an rp with Sepia and Oyasumi? :D Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 16:58, July 2, 2014 (UTC) PS you decide where it takes place xD yoooo yo afterrrr *rolls around* rp? :D something once lost will never return